


The Pine Job

by scintilla10



Category: Leverage
Genre: 5 Times, Fandom Stocking 2016, Multi, Pining, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: Four times Alec pined for his team during a job, and one time pining wasn't necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2016.

1\. 

"Oh. Hello, boyfriend," Parker said, and kissed him. It was way off-script, and Alec was too surprised to even kiss her back, which he definitely kicked himself for later. It was just one quick, barely-there press of her mouth against his, and then she was pulling away. Alec barely managed to smooth out his expression in time to shake the mark's hand without giving the game away. 

After, it was the way she said _boyfriend_ that he couldn't get out of his head.

 

2.

"I think they made us," Eliot said over the comms, and Alec swore under his breath.

"Hold on, I'll get you guys out of there -- "

"I've got an idea," Eliot said.

Then Parker made a breathy sound made Alec's brain melt a little, and -- that was the sound of kissing in his ear. Yep, _definitely_ kissing. Oh god.

"Aww, guys, come on," he said. The words sounded forced even to his own ears, but the next moment the kiss was over, and Eliot and Parker didn't seem to have noticed anything weird. He shouldn't read anything into that, right? Right. Definitely.

 

3\. 

There was a gun being waved around by some very annoyed Canadian smugglers, and things had suddenly taken a very tense turn when Eliot appeared, which is why Alec really couldn't be blamed for what happened next.

"Oh, hello, boyfriend," he said. And before Eliot could murder him, he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. 

There was no resulting gunfire, so Alec didn't even feel that bad about stealing a line from Parker of all people. Nor did he feel bad about how much time he spent thinking about the way Eliot's mouth had opened under his. Alec was almost definitely imagining the way Eliot had swayed toward him, just a bit.

 

4.

Alec couldn't have predicted that going undercover in a sex club would end up this way, with Eliot half-naked and plastered against his side, and Parker sprawled in his lap with her teeth on his earlobe. But he was not complaining. In fact, his higher brain functions had pretty much deserted him. He had no idea where the mark had gone to, and he didn't think he'd give a damn if the club burned down around him. 

"There he goes, into the back room," Eliot muttered, and Alec shivered at the low throb of his voice before the words sank in.

"Right, yeah," he managed, and that was that, the con was back on.

 

5.

Alec came into the room to find them sitting close to one another on the couch. Really close. He blinked and cleared his throat, pushing down a bitter wave of jealousy.

"Uh, sorry --" he said, and then stopped, not sure what he was apologizing for.

Parker and Eliot turned to look at him. Parker smiled at him. 

She poked Eliot, who grunted and, to Alec's surprise and delight, turned a little pink. "Uh," Eliot said. "We wanted to say -- both of us, that is --" He cleared his throat. "Uh -- hello. Boyfriend."

Alec felt a grin spreading across his face. "Seriously?" he said. "You guys aren't playing me right now, right?"

Eliot ducked his head, but Parker was smiling at him and nodding. "It was Eliot's idea," she said.

"We have so much proper kissing to make up for," Alec said. "I'm warning you right now."

Parker and Eliot each grabbed one of Alec's hands and pulled him down, until he fell laughing into the couch between them. Parker wrapped her arms around him. Eliot's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Better get started then," he said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The Pine Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102692) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
